COMFORT Pt8 Trust and Control
by NiteJasmine
Summary: Dr. Greg House and Dr. Lauren Sheridan. Lauren throws a curve when she wants to try something different. Light, fun BDSM, smokin hot & spicy! TOTALLY M/ADULT for SEXY **SMUT** between lovers! You've been warned!


**COMFORT, Pt 8 TRUST & CONTROL**

**Installment number 8 in this series. Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Lauren Sheridan explore their sexual relationship when Lauren wants to try something a little different… Light BDSM, some smokin' hot & spicy fun! **_**Definitely**_** rated M/Adult for language and SEX / SEX / SEX **SMUT** (If you don't like that sort of thing, turn back now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!)**

**Re-published this to fix some formatting errors…**

**All the usual and applicable disclaimers and warnings apply, such as don't like - don't read; I don't own House or any other characters, or anything or anybody else, blah, blah, blah…**

**NITEJASMINE**

COMFORT, Pt8 "TRUST & CONTROL"

House MD fanfic by NiteJasmine

*****

Their Friday evening had started normal enough. Greg came home from the hospital to find Lauren already cooking dinner. She had changed into jeans and a loose silky shirt, but still had her heels on. He took off his jacket and button down shirt and wandered into the kitchen and kissed her hello. She poured him a drink and they chatted. It was their comfortable, standard routine. Once dinner was finished and the dishes stacked away, they had both wandered back into the living room before reaching for each other. Greg leaned against the back corner of the couch, dropped his cane on the floor, and pulled her in close to him, their lips meeting hungrily. Hands started wandering over each other's bodies, touching familiar places. She kissed him deeply, their mouths locked together in heated passion. She had succeeded in tugging his T shirt over his head and off, so he was bare chested, but she hadn't allowed him to remove any of her clothing.

"Not yet," she whispered to him, after firmly pushing his hands away from his latest frustrated attempt to remove her shirt. He pulled back to look at her, genuine semi-annoyed puzzlement mixed with the smokey desire in his eyes. Seeing his questioning gaze, she smiled a soft knowing grin, then took his hands in hers and calmly looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Gregory. There's something I want you to do for me."

His brain hitched to a halt like it had run over a curb. Something in her tone of voice was different. She had in intensity in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Immediately his mind began whirling with questions. _Why is she calling me Gregory? Why is she using my formal first name? Is she upset with me? Am I in trouble? _

"And what might that be?" he asked cautiously, having no idea where this was going.

"I want you to let me take care of you tonight," she said to him in a sultry voice. She trailed a hand down the side of his stubbly cheek. "I know we've talked about doing this before, letting me take control. And tonight, I want to make it a reality. I want you to trust me. You know I will never do anything to hurt you. I want you to do whatever I tell you to do, and let me do whatever I want with you. Tonight is all about you. You don't have to worry about anything. Just enjoy all the pleasure I want to give you," she paused, letting him process what she had just asked of him. Then a more serious look came over her face, and she continued. "Listen, I want to do this for you, but only if you are completely OK with the idea. I want you to say yes, but it's alright if you say no, I want you to be absolutely comfortable."

He swallowed and licked his lips. Lauren had a deep lustful look in her eyes that he had never seen before. This mysterious deviation from their normal lovemaking routine was as intriguing as it was unexpected. Lauren wanting to take complete control, but making sure he granted her his total compliance and obedience first. He had never experienced anything like this, and he found this side if his loving Angel to be a massive turn on. But it also scared the hell out of him. The last time he had surrendered control of himself he had ended up in surgery… crippled and scarred for life. His mind was racing. _Lauren is not Stacy… she's not Cuddy… she would never hurt you. She loves you and wants to give you pleasure, not pain. You do love her, and you do trust her. So do it. Just say yes…_

She waited patiently for his reply, watching him get comfortable with the idea of giving up total control to her. She had anticipated that just his dominating personality alone would give him some hesitation. He was always the aggressor, the decision maker, the one in command. And she was asking him to surrender himself to her. She already knew her lover so well, she could see the trepidation, but she also saw that he was quite turned on by the idea. They had talked about this before, discussed the subject a few times, and he had been open to the idea, even seemed intrigued by it. But until now, had never acted on it. She had thought tonight would be a good time to just come right out and suggest it. Finally, she thought he was ready to answer her.

"Gregory. I need your answer. I want to do this for you. Will you let me?" she asked.

He looked into her deep brown eyes, took a deep breath, and mentally squelched all of the fears that were trying to battle up inside him.

"Yes," he said finally, and swallowed hard again.

She smiled warmly, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply and passionately. Then she leaned back and reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a rather masculine looking shiny silver link chain. It looked expensive. She held it up for a moment for him to see it. When she spoke, the tone of her voice was firm and even, but lustfully sensuous at the same time.

"This means you belong to me, Gregory," she said, then reached up and attached the clasp behind his neck. "Whenever you wear this, it means that you are all mine. And tonight I'm in charge. I will call you Gregory. You will call me Miss Lauren. OK?" He put a hand up and touched the links, the metal already warming against his skin. He had never worn jewelry before. Not because he had any problems with it, he just had never thought to buy anything like that for himself. And nobody else had ever bought any for him either. He found the feeling of the gentle weight of the chain laying against his skin to be mildly erotic. He liked it.

"OK," he answered, then corrected himself, "I mean…Yes, Miss Lauren." He was fully hard, straining against his jeans. He shifted his weight a bit to try and allow himself a little more room. All this was really sexy and he was totally getting into it.

"Good," she said smiling. "Do you know what a Safeword is?" she asked. He had heard about this kind of domination play before, but had only barely toyed with it once during a very brief romp with a gal in college who had asked him to tie her to her bed. That was it. Obviously Lauren… _Miss Lauren…_ was way above that level. She knew exactly what she was doing. Making sure he felt comfortable and reassured. "It means stop," he ventured.

"Yes, it does. If you say the Safeword, I stop everything. You can use it anytime for any reason. I will stop immediately. No negative consequences whatsoever. Understand?" He nodded. Exciting anticipation was beginning to build inside him, wondering what she had in store for him. What she was going to do to him…

"Our Safeword is Mercedes. Like the car. Can you remember that?" she asked, a serious note to her voice.

"Mercedes, yeah. Got it." He was feeling extremely aroused, but at the same time he still had some little butterflies of anxiety in his stomach. Giving up total control. He wanted to, but he just hoped he wouldn't panic. _Relax. _He thought to himself. _When has anyone ever wanted to do anything like this with you? So just relax and let it happen. Enjoy it._

"Are you ready, Gregory?" she asked, her eyes darkened with desire. "Yes, Miss Lauren," he answered, feeling incredibly turned on.

"Stay put a minute," Lauren told him, and stepped away from him just far enough to reach his jacket, hanging over the back of a chair. She reached into the pocket and got him a Vicodin, and set the bottle on the table. She returned to him, the pill held between her thumb and index finger. She cupped one hand on his cheek and moved in close to him, like she was going to kiss him, but then stopped.

"Open up," she said, and he complied. She seductively eased the pill into his mouth, slowly, laying it on his tongue. Then she sensuously ran her fingers along his lips. "Swallow it," and he did. He had never thought taking a damn pill could be so wildly erotic.

"Come here," she said, stepping back and pulling him fully to his feet. She unbuckled his belt, and undid his jeans, sliding them down and helping him step out of them. He was pretty much past any anxiety over his scarred leg with her, and didn't give it a second thought. After gently tugging his shorts down and off, she finally had him standing in front of her, completely naked, wearing only the silver chain around his neck.

"Stay there," she said, stepping back a few paces. She slowly removed her shirt, revealing a lavish black satin and lace bra. She left that on, and pulled her jeans off, revealing a matching pair of black satin baby doll bottoms. _Wow, _he thought, as he drank in the sight of his beautiful lover, his Angel. And now, his _Mistress. _She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her silky outfit against him, letting his hands roam over her body, and topping it off with another round of hot and fiery kisses. He was hard and fully erect, was already breathing heavily, and he could feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. She stepped back again, and gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, deep and dark with lust and desire.

"Lay down," she ordered softly. He hesitated for just a minute. _Here? On the sofa? _He hadn't expected this to all take place right in the middle of the damn living room. But, she was in charge and he was determined to obey her and do whatever she told him to do. Besides, he was already so hot he really didn't care where she wanted him. She put her hands on his shoulders as he eased down onto the sofa, and pushed him down onto his back, guiding him so that his right side was against the back of the couch, and his left side toward the front, following her mental plan, making sure she wouldn't risk hurting his bad leg. He felt the cool leather of the sofa against his warm skin, and he shivered lightly. Lauren pulled out a bath towel that she had stashed from under the sofa, and knelt down on it next to him. Then she leaned over him, claiming his mouth with hers and kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his hands in her hair and moaned into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and smiled down at him, then reached up and gently pulled both of his hands away. She raised his arms up, crossing his wrists up on the arm of the sofa, just over his head. She reached around under the edge of the leather couch and found the braided satin ropes she had also secured and hidden there earlier. The next thing he felt was something silky being wrapped around his wrists, binding him, holding them in place. She expertly tied his hands there, not too tight, not much tension on his arms, just enough to help him stay put. His breathing had picked up another notch, and he shivered again, only this time not from being chilled. Lauren sat back a little bit to admire her handiwork, and the incredible sight of her lover laid out before her.

"Gregory, you look absolutely _delicious_," she said in her steady sultry tone. "Are you comfortable?" she asked him, reaching out and softly stroking his hair, and at the same time caressing her other hand across his chest. He licked his lips and swallowed again.

"Yes, Miss Lauren," he finally whispered.

"Good," she purred, smiling, then leaned down and kissed him again. "Good boy." She slowly began planting kisses all over him, at an absolutely leisurely pace. She licked and nipped at his neck and along his collarbone. Then she kissed his chest, concentrating a nice chunk of time with licking, nibbling and gently grazing her teeth against his nipples, making him gasp and pant. She moved further down, unhurriedly kissing and licking her way across his lean body, hearing him moan over and over again. He was so hot and rigidly hard, tugging against the bonds holding his hands, squirming and twisting his hips slightly, wanting something to push against. She didn't give him anything, not yet. She kissed his stomach and his hips, but completely avoided touching his erection. She stopped and paused for a moment. Time to go to the next level.

"Gregory, I want you to lay still." He took a few panting breaths, curled his hands into fists around the satiny ropes holding him, and she saw him force himself to stop moving.

"Good boy, very good. Stay still," She leaned over his rock hard erection, and opened her mouth, but didn't touch him. She held her mouth open, barely millimeters from his skin, and exhaled her warm breath onto the head of his cock. He twitched, and she heard a long deep moan come from him. She flicked her tongue out and gave him one quick lick at the tip, tasting the few drops of pre-cum there. As diligently as he tried to keep still, he jumped, his hips bucked, trying to push himself up and into her mouth, just once, before he caught himself and stopped, cussing and trying valiantly to still his defiant body again. He was upset with himself for disobeying. She pulled back, causing Greg to nearly whimper out loud. "No… sorry…sorry," he panted.

"It's alright Gregory. You seem to be having some trouble keeping still. Would you like me to help you with that?" she cooed.

"Yes… yes, Miss Lauren… please."

"Certainly, I'll be happy to take care of that for you." She slid her left hand under him between his legs, sliding it under his ass and the small of his back, then off to his opposite side, where she clamped her hand around his waist just above his hip bone. The sofa allowed just enough cushiony give to it that she didn't need to have him move to accomplish it. Cradling his pelvis in her arm, she now effectively had complete control over his hips.

"There. That's better," she said, quite satisfied with the positioning.

"Now Gregory, I want you to listen to me. You may not come without my permission. You may not. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Lauren," he answered quickly, his voice raspy from his heavy breathing.

"Good boy," she said, and began lazily tracing the tip of her tongue up and down his hard shaft. He shuddered and there was that involuntary little buck of his hips again, but her arm held his hips firmly and moved with him, negating any more contact than she was allowing. He was so turned on, she had never seen him so rock hard. She didn't want to push him too far, he was only human after all, and she didn't want to drive him to a point that would make him have to disobey her. And she certainly didn't want to give the man a heart attack either. They had been lovers long enough that she knew when he was about to drop over the edge, but this was a new arena. He was in such a heightened state or arousal that one wrong move could set him off, so this would be a carefully measured balancing act, requiring all of her focus and attention. She was definitely going to rock his world, but safely and sanely. She had already decided when she would let him go. She wanted to hear him beg for it.

She checked his face, a look of pure ecstasy blended with a fierce determination. He still had his hands in fists, wrapped around the silky bonds over his head, gripping them tightly. His whole body was bathed in a very thin film of sweat. Lauren thought he had never looked more sexy and desirable, so ravishingly _hot_, then at that moment. She continued her lazy trails with just her tongue, up and down his shaft, humming softly to herself.

He could feel her tongue swirling all over his cock, her hot breath on him, her long hair brushing against his skin as she moved. Making him crazy.

Then she stopped, and wrapped her free hand around the base of his throbbing member. She paused, silently letting him know something new was about to happen. He got the message, because she saw him double his efforts to remain still, his body battling with his lust-clouded brain. She opened her mouth and guided him into it, wrapping her lips around the head, closing around him slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. He was moaning nearly non-stop, but this had kicked up his volume. She took what felt like forever, but eventually started sucking him. Gently at first, then with a little more pull, then taking him a little deeper. When she felt him start getting too hot, she would slow down, even stop, until he settled back down again. She kept up this cycle of building and waning, pushing him higher and higher, driving him absolutely wild…

He had never felt anything like this. Waves and waves of pure delicious pleasure. Nothing else in the universe mattered. He was being held in place, he couldn't push or pull or do anything but lay there and _feel_. She had told him to lay still, but he couldn't keep from moving his head from side to side, loudly moaning and swearing and murmuring. She allowed him that. He was nearly delirious, but still desperately wanted to stay obedient. She was driving him up and up and up, winding him up like a coiled spring. He had never been so completely turned on, his body felt like it was humming with high voltage current. And he had no idea how much longer he could hold it all in. _Permission... Not without permission…_ was the only thought he could focus on…

His cock was so swollen it felt like it was about to burst inside her mouth. She knew he was getting dangerously close to exploding. She moved her mouth on him in tiny increments at a time, watching him, gauging his every reaction. He finally started calling out her name. "Miss Lauren… God…. Miss Lauren… pleeeassse…."

That's what she had been waiting to hear. She released her hold on his cock immediately and stopped. He groaned a loud _noooooo_ in frustration. "Gregory." She said in a firm voice, getting his attention. "Do you want me to let you come?"

"Yessssss!" he nearly shouted. "Please, Miss Lauren, I… can't… please…. please…. please… pleeeeeeeasssse…" Lauren smiled, wondering if the neighbors could hear him.

"Alright Gregory, you have my permission. You can come in my mouth… now."

She clamped her mouth around his engorged cock, and sucked on him, grabbing the base again with her hand, and giving him a few hard, quick strokes, keeping pace with the rhythm of her mouth on him. She felt his balls tighten and heard a loud growl come from damn near the center of his body. His long-delayed orgasm slammed into him hard, his whole body shuddered and shook, he was nearly howling. He had never felt anything so intense. The explosion of pure pleasure, the ecstatic release. He felt like there were fireworks whistling and bouncing around every nerve ending. He arched his back and bucked his hips, but Lauren had already pulled his hips up, driving his surging cock deeper into her hungry mouth as he emptied himself against the back of her throat. She sucked and swallowed and kept lapping up every hot, thick drop until he was absolutely spent and she felt his body go slack in her arms, completely drained but still shivering and heaving for air.

*****

When he finally came back from the distant planet he had been rocketed to, he became aware that his hands had been freed and he was lying comfortably on his back, still on the couch. Lauren had gently covered him with a soft, light blanket so he wouldn't be chilled. Then she had carefully tucked herself under his head, so he was laying in her lap, looking up at her as he fluttered his eyes open. She was softly stroking his damp hair with one hand, the other was lying flat in the middle of his chest, monitoring his heart rate and breathing during his recovery and return back to planet earth.

She was looking at him with the most loving smile he had ever seen.

"Hi baby," she finally said, seeing some lucidity returning to his eyes.

"Hi," he said back, his voice a little hoarse. "Wow."

"You OK?" she asked softly.

"Incredible," he said with a soft sigh. "That… was incredible. You… are incredible."

She smiled warmly. "Glad you enjoyed it."

They lay there quietly for a little while, relaxing and soaking up the afterglow of their session.

"I can take this off now," she said, reaching for the silver chain around his neck.

"No," he said quickly, and put his hand up to it. She looked at him questioningly.

"Greg, you don't have to keep following orders…"

"It means I belong to you, right?" he interrupted. She nodded.

"Then I may as well keep it on," he said, smiling back up at her. "OK?"

"OK," she answered. "Think you're ready to try and make it to the bedroom?" He nodded, and she helped him slowly get vertical. She grabbed his Vicodin bottle off the table and let him lean on her as they shuffled down the hall before he flopped onto his back onto the bed. She took a pill out and gave it to him before setting the bottle down on his nightstand. He leaned his head up just long enough to swallow it, then rolled over onto his side. She quickly undressed and slid in next to him, pulling the covers over both of them and wrapping her arms around him. He curled into her embrace and draped an arm across her.

"I love you, Lauren," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "G'night Angel."

She hugged him tighter, turned, and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Greg. Goodnight baby. Go to sleep." He did.

*****

TBC…


End file.
